Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -80\% \times 0.1 \times 34\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -80\% = -\dfrac{80}{100} = -0.8 $ $ 34\% = \dfrac{34}{100} = 0.34 $ Now we have: $ -0.8 \times 0.1 \times 0.34 = {?} $ $ -0.8 \times 0.1 \times 0.34 = -0.0272 $